Revonnah Problems
by Smarty 94
Summary: GDN and Debbie tell the time they helped the Rook Family with farming on Revonnah. Meanwhile, Ben and Kai try to keep Mal and NegaDuck from finding the Excalibur.
1. The Story Begins

On the streets of Toon City, a figure in a tan trench coat and hat was walking on the sidewalk. He reached an ally and walked into it. He approached a duck dressed almost like Darkwing Duck, but it was NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck).

"You better have something of good use Mal." said NegaDuck.

The figure removed his hat, revealing that it is Mal.

"You know me NegaDuck, I always have something of good us." said Mal.

"What do you got?" said NegaDuck.

"The legends of Excalibur are true. The sword does exist." said Mal.

NegaDuck is shocked.

"It does exist?" said NegaDuck.

"Yeah, it does. I heard that the Forever Knights tried to go after it, but were stopped by Ben Tennyson." said Mal, "The sword should still be in London where it sank. By the way, remember how we met?"

"How could I forget? You came to Saint Canard and helped me steal a dangerous weapon a month ago." said NegaDuck.

"Indeed, now let's head to London." said Mal.

Mal pulled out a remote, pushed a button on it and a helicopter appeared. The two got on it and flew off.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Ben who was wearing his green jacket over a black shirt pulled out a thing of chili fries from the microwave.

"Chili fries are the best." Said Ben.

He went into the computer room, and started seeing videos on the internet. But was interrupted when he saw Mal and NegaDuck in London.

"Oh come on." Said Ben.

He was caught by surprise when he saw NegaDuck.

"Drake?" Ben said before he realized it wasn't Darkwing, "No, it can't be. It must be an alternate version."

"Once we have Excalibur in our hands, nothing can stand in our way." Said NegaDuck.

"You know it NegaDuck." Said Mal.

Ben is shocked.

"Excalibur." Ben said, "I better tell Kai."

With that he ran off to find his girlfriend.

At the swimming pool, Kai was looking at her reflection.

Kai was wearing a Red Turtleneck Tank Top, Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Purple Leather Pants and Brown Leather Boots.

Kai smiled.

Ben ran over to the pool and Kai saw Ben.

"KAI!" Ben shouted.

Kai looked at Ben.

"What is it Ben?" Kai asked.

"Somebody else is going after Excalibur." Said Ben.

Kai became shocked that she fell into the water.

Her jacket flew opened as she fell in and Ben is shocked.

Kai popped out of the water and realized that her new clothes and jacket she bought are soaking wet.

"Kai you ok?" Ben asked.

Kai glared at Ben.

"I'm not happy." Said Kai.

"At least we're not ten years old." Said Ben.

Ban laughed and Kai still glared at him.

"Seriously though, two people are going after the Excalibur." Said Ben.

Kai got out of the water and looked at Ben.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Let's just say that they're alternate versions of people we know." Said Ben.

"Who?" said Kai.

"One of them was an alternate personality of Mike, and the other is Darkwing Duck's evil twin." Said Ben.

Kai became even more shocked.

"So we have to look for two people that look like our friends, but aren't?" said Kai.

"Yeah. We're taking Sonic's plane." Said Ben.

Kai is shocked.

"Sonic has a plane?" She asked.

"Of course he does. Sometimes he lets his best friend Tails fly it. During that incident with the Zeti's when I had to repair it, he now allows me to fly it." Said Ben.

Later, the two were in the hanger and saw the Tornado.

"A one seater?" said Kai.

"Yes it is my love." Ben said.

Kai looked at her boyfriend.

"Then how am I going to fly on this then?" Kai asked.

"Normally, Sonic would stand on the wing when he lets Tails fly. But I doubt you want to even do that." Said Ben.

"No I don't." said Kai.

The two thought about it. Later, they were sitting on the same seat, tightly squeezed next to each other.

"Notice how I didn't say it was a good idea." Said Ben.

Kai looked at Ben.

"Maybe you have a flying alien that can carry me." Kai said.

Ben smiled.

"I've got several." Said Ben.

The two got out of the plane.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Astrodactyl.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride." Said Astrodactyl.

With that Astrodactyl picked Kai up and they flew off.

Meanwhile with GDN and Debby, Rook, Rayona and Rook's Family they are all at Rook Shim's Restaurant Planetary Food.

"I managed to find someone to fix the ship very quickly." Said GDN.

"It better indestructible this time." Said Rook Da, "Because that friend of yours blew up the last ship he is ever going to blow up."

Rayona looked at Rooks Family.

"I know but I am not going back." She said.

Rook is shocked.

"What?" said Rook Bralla.

"How about that." Said Little One.

"Why?" Rook Shar asked.

"Revonnah is not going to be the same." Said Rook Da.

Later, the Rook family, Rook Shim's roommate Amy Rose, and almost everyone living in the mansion was in the living room. They soon noticed a mysterious figure in a tan trench coat and hat with his face covered in the shadows.

"Do we know you?" said Amy.

"No you don't. But one Sonic the Hedgehog does. I'm an old friend of his, just leaving something in his room." The figure said before walking out of the mansion.

Everyone became confused.

"Weird person." Said Owen.

Spongebob managed to get a funny feeling.

"I can't help but get the feeling that guy sounded familiar." Said Spongebob.

"How so?" said Drake.

"I got the feeling that the person that left was indeed a certain blue hedgehog." Spongebob said in Sonic's voice.

Amy became surprised that she ran out of the mansion, and dragged the person back into the living room.

"You guys got nothing on me." Said the figure, "I did nothing wrong."

Amy removed the figures hat, revealing that it is indeed Sonic.

"Oh man, just when I was about to head on over to a basketball game in Miami, this happens." Said Sonic.

"Not only that, but you're starting to show some development into showing some shame." Said Duncan.

Rook Da looked at Duncan.

"Zip it boy." Rook Da said.

Rook Shim looked at GDN and Debbie.

"By the way how did ya know my family?" Rook Shim asked.

"It's very complicated." Said GDN.

"Yeah and we have time." Debbie said.

The flashback soon began.

We see GDN and Debbie in the spaceship that Spongebob, Mike, Zoey, Randy, and Theresa used to get off of Pac World.

Debbie was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue denim jacket, blue leather pants and a navy blue leather boots.

"_I discovered space rocks on another planet deep in space so I decided to find them, bring them back here so that the geniuses can study them._" Narrated GDN.

"Hopefully, Spongebob won't mind that I borrow his spaceship." Said GDN.

He started the ship and it blasted off into space. Hours later, the two were deep in space.

"Still didn't find the planet, but we'll find it shortly. Nothing can stop us now." Said GDN.

Suddenly, the ship started sputtering before it died.

"Oh boy." Said GDN.

"Nothing could happen huh?" said Debbie.

GDN looked at her mad.

"Hey don't start." He said angry.

The ship started to fall towards Revonnah. Eventually, it crashed and the two got out of the ship before it exploded.

"So much for getting space rocks." Said Debbie.

The flashback ended and Spongebob was boiling mad.

"YOU CRASHED MY SPACESHIP!?" yelled Spongebob.

He grabbed GDN by the chest and brought him to his face.

"Just because I seem weak doesn't mean I CANT GIVE YOU WHAT FOR!" said Spongebob.

He soon dragged the scared GDN out of the living room and started beating him up nonstop.

"Wow, never seen him that worked up before." Said Duncan.

"Should we do something about this?" said Launchpad.

A crunch sound was heard.

"MY ARM!" yelled GDN.

Debbie is mad. She got up to stop the madness.

"I'm ending this." Said Debbie.

She walked out of the room.

"AND AS FOR YOU WOMAN! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" yelled Spongebob.

Soon, Debbie started screaming in pain as she was being beaten up, much to everyone's shock.

"We'd better stay out of this one." Said Duncan.


	2. On Revonnah

Astrodactyl and Kai landed on London just before the omnitrix started beeping and turned Astrodactyl back into Ben.

"Okay, we need to find Mal and NegaDuck, and keep them from finding Excalibur." said Ben, "Chances are, they might have found a way to remove it from the stone without strength and a good will. They could use explosives."

Astrodactyl and Kai landed on London just before the omnitrix started beeping and turned Astrodactyl back into Ben.

"Okay, we need to find Mal and NegaDuck, and keep them from finding Excalibur." said Ben, "Chances are, they might have found a way to remove it from the stone without strength and a good will. They could use explosives."

Kai looked at Ben.

"Well we need to find it." Kai said. "Also there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Well while the water was sweeping me I grabbed on to Excalibur and it moved." Kai said.

Ben is shocked.

"Are you telling me that you're worthy enough to wield Excalibur, or it was loosened by the water?" said Ben.

"No idea." Kai said.

Ben smiled.

"Those legends state that only one man or he who is worthy can wield the sword. They never say anything about a woman or a little girl." Said Ben.

He then hugged Kai.

"But who cares." Ben said. "I think your worthy enough."

Kai smiled and hugged Ben.

"Thanks Ben." Kai said.

The two broke their hug just as Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Wildmutt.

Wildmutt mumbled some stuff.

"What did you say?" said Kai.

Wildmutt groaned, grabbed Kai and placed her on his back before running off.

With Mal and NegaDuck, they landed the helicopter on top of a building and got out.

"London England, people care to much about their tea here." Said Mal.

"I know." NegaDuck said. "Not to mention that the clock Big Ben is so loud."

"And that's where we're going to start, close to Big Ben." Said Mal.

NegaDuck became confused.

"Why?" said NegaDuck.

"Because that's where the Excalibur was last seen." Said Mal.

"Then let's go." NegaDuck said.

With that the two left.

Back at the manor; GDN and Debbie were completely wrapped up in bandages (minus their eyes) and on wheelchairs and were glaring at Spongebob.

"Sorry about physically assaulting you two. Sometimes I could get so mad that I do things that no one would normally do." Said Spongebob.

Debbie shot a death glare at SpongeBob.

"At least we now know how dangerous Spongebob is when angry." Said Gosalyn.

"I should use him for bank heists." Said Duncan.

Everyone looked at Duncan with death glares.

"Just kidding." Said Duncan.

"Anyway back to the story." Debbie said still mad.

Back in the flashback, GDN and Debbie were inspecting the entire planet.

"Where are we?" said Debbie.

"I'd say Revonnah." Said GDN.

Debbie became confused.

"How do you know?" said Debbie.

"Because everyone on this planet looks like Rook Blonko." Said GDN.

Debbie saw what her boyfriend meant and saw all the blue furred people.

"Oh." Debbie said.

"A planet full of farmers, I highly doubt anyone here is an inventor." Said GDN.

"Aren't all aliens inventors?" said Debbie.

"Some are inventors." Said GDN.

Later, GDN had some straps around his shoulders and the crashed ship attached to them.

"We'd better find someone that can repair this ship." Said GDN, "I know. Maybe there is a Plumber here that can help as well."

Debbie sighed.

"If only." Said Debbie.

GDN tried to drag the destroyed ship, but ended up breaking his back.

"Should have done it in dragon form." Said GDN.

Later, he was dragging the destroyed ship as the GoldDragonNinja.

"This is much easier, and for some odd reason, my back is perfectly healed up." Said GDN.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"But won't your back still be in pain?" She asked.

"Nope while in my dragon form my back heals so I can be better in human form as well." GDN said.

Just then they heard a voice.

"HEY YOU!" A Female voice is heard.

GDN and Debbie turned and saw Rook Shar.

"Yes?" said Debbie.

"What are you doing dragging a ship?" said Rook Shar.

"We crashed and are trying to find someone to repair it." Said GDN.

Rook Shar smiled.

"I have a little brother that can help and a sheriff on the planet that might help." Said Rook Shar.

GDN and Debbie smiled.

"Thanks." They said.

GDN and Debbie smiled.

'Thanks." They said.

Later, the three were still walking on Revonnah and GDN was still dragging the ship and Rook Shar told the two lots of stuff.

"So you're one of Rook Blonko's four siblings and he inspired you to want to become a Plumber? What'll happen next?" said GDN.

Suddenly, a scythe went flying towards GDN. He ducked just as the tool hit the destroyed ship.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said GDN.

Rook Da came to the area.

"So sorry." Said Rook Da.

"Yeah well that thing nearly hit my face." Said GDN.

"I know and I am sorry." Rook Da said.

GDN sighed.

"I never hold grudges so forgive and forget." He said.

GDN removed the straps and rubbed his shoulders.

"That's heavy." Said GDN.

From a faraway distance, a Muroid was watching everything. He turned around to see someone in the shadows talking to him.

"What, more earthlings are on this planet? If they find out what's going on, I'm history." Said the figure.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Steelbeak.

"Well you're just going to have to get rid of those two then." Said Steelbeak.

The Muroid walked off.

"Why did F.O.W.L even send me to this planet?" said Steelbeak.


	3. Muroid Troubles

Back in London, Wildmutt was still sniffing for Mal and NegaDuck. He soon caught something that surprised him and Kai.

"What is it Ben, did you find something?" said Kai.

Wildmutt ran off to the source and found Mal and NegaDuck exiting a map store. Kai got off of Wildmutt just as the omnitrix started beeping and reverted him back into Ben.

"Hold it Mal." said Ben.

Mal and NegaDuck turned to Ben and Kai and became shocked.

"Ben Tennyson, what a surprise." said Mal.

"I'd say the same thing if you weren't an evil personality." said Ben.

NegaDuck walked over to Kai and grabbed her right hand.

"And who's this pretty lady?" NegaDuck said before he kissed Kai's hand.

Kai slapped NegaDuck across the face.

"Someone that's too young for you." Said Kai.

"Feisty, I love it." Said NegaDuck.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Yeah? Then you're going to like this." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Articguana. He breathed some ice on Mal and NegaDucks feet, causing them to stay frozen to the ground.

"You won't be going anywhere." Said Articguana.

Mal is mad.

"You are stupid Tennyson." Mal said.

Kai looked at NegaDuck.

"By the way who are you?" Kai asked.

NegaDuck smiled.

"I'm NegaDuck: Darkwing Duck's evil twin." Said NegaDuck.

Articguana walked in front of NegaDuck.

"Yeah? And I'm Ben Tennyson: Wielder of the Omnitrix." Said Articguana.

NegDuck is shocked.

"So you're the one who saved the Universe 3 times." NegaDuck said.

"Yes. Yes I am." Said Articguana.

"It's not going to do you any good." Said NegaDuck.

The evil duck pulled out a laser, shined it on the ice on his and Mal's feet, melting it.

"You have any other tricks in that watch of yours Tennyson?" said NegaDuck.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Atricguana back to Ben. He activated the omnitrix once more.

"Since you asked nicely." Said Ben.

He slammed down on it and became Gutrot.

"It's going to stink real bad any second now." Said Gutrot.

Kai noticed a garbage can, opened it up and saw that there was nothing in it and went into it before putting the lid on.

Gutrot soon let out some type of gas before it knocked out Mal and NegaDuck.

Kai got out of the garbage can and saw the out Mal and NegaDuck.

"What did you do to them?" said Kai.

"A special type of gas that knocks out the victim." Said Gutrot, "We'd better find a dumpster to put these two in."

Kai nodded.

"Good idea honey." Kai said.

She found a Dumpster next to the trashcan and put Mal and NegaDuck in it.

Gutrot turned back into Ben and hugged his girl from behind.

"That takes care of them." Ben said.

Kai smiled.

"Yep now let's go find the sword." Kai said.

With that the two left.

Back in GDN and Debbie's Story, GDN managed to drag the spaceship to the Rook home and removed the straps.

"Now that was very tiring." Said GDN.

Rook Da looked at GDN.

"You think that is bad? Muroids have been stealing our Amber Ogia again." Said Rook Da.

GDN and Debbie are confused.

"Muroids?" The couple asked.

"Rodents of this planet. This is the second time they have stolen our Amber Ogia. The first time involved some guy named Fistrick." Said Rook Da.

GDN walked over to an Amber Ogia still on a rock, and placed a tracking device on it.

"If its Amber Ogia these Muroids want, then they're going to get it." Said GDN.

He looked at Rook Da who is mad.

"What?" He asked.

"You are using the Amber Ogia we harvest as bait?" said Rook Da.

"I know what I'm doing." Said GDN.

He pulled out a chalkboard and drew lots of Muroids, Amber Ogia, and himself on it.

"You see, these Muroids want Amber Ogia. Since I placed a tracking device on the Amber Ogia, they'll lead me to whoever's stealing the stuff. I know what Amber Ogia is capable of, my friend Rook Blonko told me." Said GDN.

Rook Da became surprised.

"You know my oldest son?" said Rook Da.

"Yes. He is one of my roommates and I also know your daughter Rook Shim. She runs a Restaurant at my mall." GDN said, "Also sorry of I am using contractions."

"I am going to wash your mouth out with soap." Rook Da said as he pulled out a bar of soap.

GDN ran off in fear as Rook Da chased after him, leaving Debbie and Rook Shar confused.

"Should we do something about this?" said Debbie.


	4. Losing the Sword

GDN walked into the Rook house and saw the Rook family and Debbie were getting ready to eat.

Rook Da appeared next to GDN and wrapped his arm around GDN's neck.

"This guy is going to be our guest tonight and find out why these Muroids are stealing our Amber Ogia again. In return, we need to repair his ship." said Rook Da.

"The plans real simple, I placed a tracking device on one of the Amber Ogia's so that the Muroids will steal it and take it back to where they have it." said GDN, "Than I will find out who is behind all of this and put an end to it."

"That is the plan?" said Rook Bralla.

"It is a genius plan. Also, the ship needs to be fixed by five or six days because Debbie and I will help out with your work here." said GDN.

Young One smiled.

"I could do that." said Young One.

"I hope so. I am not too sure I can trust some child to fix a ship." said GDN.

Young One became mad.

"I built a spaceship once." said Young One.

The entire Rook Family, GDN, and Debbie began to eat dinner. Later, everyone was asleep, GDN heard something beeping. He pulled out his cell phone saw a map and a beeping red light moving.

"Gotcha." said GDN.

He walked out of the house and became the GoldDragonNinja.

"Time to see where these Muroids are heading." Said GDN.

Back in London, Mal and NegaDuck got out of the dumpster.

"I'm going to kill Ben Tennyson." Said NegaDuck.

Mal put his hand on NegaDuck's shoulder.

"Easy there pal. That's pretty dark. We're going to slaughter him!" said Mal.

NegaDuck smiled.

"Now you're talking Mal." Said NegaDuck.

"I'm an evil personality." Said Mal.

The two walked off while looking at a map.

With Ben and Kai, they were walking past Big Ben.

"Good thing we know where the Excalibur is." Said Kai.

"And Mal and NegaDuck are far away from the sword." Said Ben.

Kai looked at Ben and hugged him.

Ben is shocked and hugged Kai back.

The two soon reached the Westminister Bridge. Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Ripjaws.

Ripjaws looked at Kai.

"Ready Kai?" He asked.

Kai got on the fish alien's back.

"Ready honey." Kai said.

With that the alien and Kai jumped in the water.

They swam into the Excalibur's hiding place, and went over to the Excalibur still stuck in the stone. Kai managed to pull it out. They soon swam out of the place and jumped back on the Westminister Bridge just before the omnitrix started beeping reverting Ripjaws back to Ben. Ben took the sword out of Kai's hands and placed a towel over his girlfriend's wet clothes and jacket.

"Finally, we've got the Excalibur." Said Ben and hugged Kai.

Mal appeared behind Ben and aimed a pistol to the back of his head.

"And what good timing. Give me the sword." Said Mal.

Ben is mad.

"Never Mal, you, the League of Evil, or NegaDuck will never get Kai's sword." Ben said.

"Who says I'm letting the League get their hands on the sword? They have no idea that I'm doing this. With the Excalibur in my hands, it'll be a matter of time before I kill Nega Dragon and take control of the League." Said Mal.

Ben leaned over to Kai.

"The League has been trying to kill us every week." Said Ben.

Kai nodded and is confused.

"Who's Nega Dragon?" Kai asked.

"Long story. I haven't witnessed it, but I can promise you that it's very complicated." Said Ben.

"Enough with the shenanigans. Give us the sword." Said NegaDuck.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"If you want it so much." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Ditto.

"You're going to have to take it from me." Said Ditto.

Ditto ran off with the sword.

Mal laughed.

"There's no use hiding Ben, I know the weaknesses of all your aliens!" Said Mal.

Mal ran off just as Kai and NegaDuck began to battle. Mal then followed Ditto into an abandoned building, walked into a hallway with lots of doors. Ditto poked his head out one door.

"You know you can't win Mal." Said Ditto.

Another Ditto poked his head out another door.

"Because the sword is in one of these rooms." Said the other Ditto.

Another Ditto poked his head out another door.

"You're going to have to guess which room it's in." said the third Ditto.

The three Ditto's went back into the rooms.

Mal is mad.

"Yeah but my new Pet can sniff it out." Mal said.

An Anubian Baskurr with a Nematrix wrapped around its neck appeared next to Mal.

"Sniff out the Excalibur." Said Mal.

The alien dog started sniffing for the sword, but failed to notice that a chef's knife was about to go through its heart. The knife went through its heart. The alien soon collapsed on the floor.

"Eh, didn't care that much." Said Mal.

Mal soon realized something.

"Wait a minute; none of you have the sword. This is only a distraction so that the Ditto with the sword can return to Kai." Said Mal.

Mal removed the knife from the alien dog that got back up on its feet.

"Come on. Good thing that Ditto under you missed by 2 centimeters." Said Mal.

The two walked out of the hallway.

Outside the building, the Ditto with the Excalibur was heading back to the bridge.

"That was a good plan that I came up with. Keep Mal distracted with imposters while I return the sword to Kai." Said Ditto.

With Kai and NegaDuck, the two were battling.

"You're going down NegaDuck." Kai said.

NegaDuck smiled.

"No you are." He said.

NegaDuck punched Kai sending the Native American girl into the water.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kai screamed as she fell under water.

Ditto returned to the bridge.

"Kai!" said Ditto.

Ditto jumped into the water, swam over to Kai and pulled her out of the water.

"You'll be alright Kai." Said Ditto.

Kai and Ditto managed to get back on land but were surrounded by NegaDuck, Mal, and Mal's alien dog. Ditto's other clones returned but became scared.

"Get back in one body." Said Mal.

The Ditto's returned to one Ditto.

"Give us the sword or else I'll have my pet turn into the Splixson's natural predator and devour you and your little flower like theirs no tomorrow." Said Mal.

Ditto seemed nervous about it. Either way, Mal and NegaDuck will win. He ended up dropping the sword on the ground.

"The sword for our lives." Said Ditto.

Mal picked up the sword.

"At last, the Excalibur is finally mine." Said Mal.

NegaDuck pulled out a gas gun.

"Suck gas, do gooders." Said NegaDuck.

NegaDuck shot some gas on Ditto and Kai, causing them to pass out. The omnitrix started beeping before it turned Ditto back into Ben.

"At last, the Excalibur is finally ours. With it, I can overthrow NegaDragon and take over the League." Said Mal.

"And we can take over every known universe." Said NegaDuck.

The two and the alien dog walked off.


	5. Stopping Steelbeak

Back in GDN's story, GDN was running into a cave. He saw that the Muroids were storing the Amber Ogia.

"Why would Muroids take Amber Ogia into a cave?" said GDN.

He journeyed closer to the cave and saw Steelbeak talking with High Command of F.O.W.L on his communicating device.

"I have lots of Amber Ogia from Revonnah, I'll be bringing some of it with me." said Steelbeak.

"_Good, now return to earth with the Amber Ogia._" High Command said.

"Sure thing." said Steelbeak.

Back in the present.

"Wait. A rooster dressed like a 1920's gangster, talking to a terrorist organization called F.O.W.L? You just described Steelbeak." said Drake.

GDN became surprised.

"How do you know him?" said GDN.

"He's one of my foes." said Drake, "During the camping trip, me, Spongebob, Sonic, Gwen, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and CatDog encountered him working with Sonic's old foes the Deadly Six while helping Wes and Kai find out why aliens were escaping the Null Void."

GDN became more surprised.

"Those Zeti's escaped?" said GDN.

"Yeah, but Ben put them back in the Null Void." said Gwen.

"If they escaped once, they can escape again." said Gosalyn.

Sonic turned to GDN.

"Considering the fact that you encountered him and the fact that you know about that incident with the Deadly Six, I'm guessing you didn't give him the idea to bust the Zeti's out of the Null Void." said Sonic.

GDN chuckled nervously.

"Oops." said GDN.

Sonic became enraged.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic ran over to GDN, dragged him out of the living room and became beating him up mercilessly, much to everyone's shock.

"Wow, never seen him that worked up before." said Amy.

"And I'm dating him." said Gwen.

"That is just wrong. Beating up someone that's already bandaged up." said Spongebob.

Later, GDN returned to the mansion even more bandaged up and giving Sonic a death glare.

"Sorry about physically assaulting you and breaking all of your bones. Giving someone the idea to release old enemies of mine tends to make me do things I normally would never do." said Sonic.

"I'm not happy." GDN said muffled up.

"At least you're still alive." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess." GDN said still muffled up.

Sonic walked over to Gwen and sat down next to her.

"I hope you could forgive me for what I did. Normally, I'd never assault a friend of mine, unless of course he's under somebody else's control or he switched sides." said Sonic.

"You were out of control." Said Gwen.

"Back to the story." Said GDN.

Back in the story.

Steelbeak put his communicating device away.

"Good thing Amber Ogia has many uses. I could use it to make nuclear weapons." Said Steelbeak.

GDN is shocked. He used his tail to wrap Steelbeak by the neck and bring him closer to him.

"So you're behind all of this." Said GDN.

Steelbeak turned and saw GDN.

"So the famous GoldDragonNinja has found me." Steelbeak said, "We meet at last."

"You won't get away with this." Said GDN.

Steelbeak pulled out a powdered sample of Amber Ogia.

"I will." Said Steelbeak.

He threw the stuff on GDN's eyes, blinding him.

"MY EYES!" GDN shouted.

Steelbeak laughed.

"You are going down hero." Steelbeak said, "While I was here I trained these Muroids in the Ninja arts for when I get a chance to battle you."

Steelbeaks shoes started to make like a rocket, causing the rooster to fly off. He grabbed all the Amber Ogia and flew off with them.

"Try and stop me and the Muroids." Said Steelbeak.

The Muroids surrounded GDN.

GDN is mad.

"This won't end well." GDN said.

A bunch of tranquilizer darts hit the Muroids knocking them out.

"Huh, that was odd." Said GDN.

Debbie and Rook Shar appeared and Debbie was holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Take that you rodents." Debbie said.

GDN is shocked.

"Debbie?" He asked.

"We followed your footprints." Said Debbie.

"You really need to clean your feet." Said Rook Shar.

"A giant rooster is behind all of this." Said GDN, "I'll take care of him."

He flew off and found Steelbeak heading into a spaceship.

Steelbeak got into the ship, started the engine and flew off.

"Perfect, I've got more than enough Amber Ogia so that F.O.W.L can complete its terrorist plans." Said Steelbeak, "And no one can stop me."

"Not so fast Steelbeak." GDN's voice is heard.

Steelbeak turned and saw GoldDragonNinja with his hands on the outside of the ship.

"WHAT GOLDDRAGONNINJA!?" Steelbeak shouted, "BUT HOW!?"

"The beak makes it obvious. Also, you're not even out of the atmosphere yet." Said GDN.

He started shaking the ship around until lots of Amber Ogia fell out of the ship.

"No, the Amber Ogia." Said Steelbeak.

The rooster grabbed one thing of Amber Ogia before it could fall out of the ship.

"It's over Steelbeak. Next time, try busting Zetis out of the Null Void." GDN said before he tossed the ship into space.

Steelbeak managed to take control of the ship.

"Sucker. I still got one thing of Amber Ogia." Said Steelbeak, "It'll be enough to create thousands of nukes. Maybe I'll take your idea of busting Zetis out of the Null Void."

GDN landed on Revonnah and over to Debbie and Rook Shar.

"It's over." Said GDN, "The Amber Ogia is back where it belongs."

Rook shar smiled.

"Thanks Gold Dragon." Rook Shar said.

"No problem." GDN said.

Debbie smiled.

"That is my boyfriend for ya." Debbie said.


	6. Reclaim Excalibur

Back in London, Ben and Kai regained consciousness and noticed that Mal, NegaDuck, and Mal's pet were gone.

"Great, they got away with the Excalibur." said Kai.

"Don't worry. We'll get it back." said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Wildmutt. Kai got on Wildmutt and the alien began sniffing out the trail.

At a dockyard, Mal, NegaDuck, and Mal's pet were checking out the sword.

"At last, the Excalibur is finally ours. With it, we can rule everyone that stands in our way." Said Mal.

NegaDuck smiled.

"You said it." NegaDuck said, "Maybe we should test it out first."

Mal noticed a steel pipe and sliced it in half.

"Yes, the world shall be ours." Said Mal.

Suddenly, some green goo covered Mal's face, blinding him. He dropped the sword.

"Get this stuff off of me." Said Mal.

NegaDuck managed to get the goo off of Mal's face; NegaDuck grabbed the sword and saw Ben as Goop.

"Good thing the omnitrix turned me back to normal and I turned into Goop after getting here." Said Goop.

"TENNYSON!" Mal and NegaDuck shouted shocked.

Kai also appeared.

"Don't forget about me." Kai said.

"And Green." Said Mal.

"That sword might be able to cut through anything hard, but it can't cut through anything gooey." Said Goop.

Mal laughed.

"You are stupid Tennyson." Mal said, "Don't ya remember my pet here? She can turn into any predator your alien has and I have another one."

He blew a whistle a Panuncian wearing a Blue Nemetrix appeared.

"Sic him." Said Mal.

The two alien tried to attack Goop, but the gooey alien turned into a puddle and the two alien monsters went into the water. Goop went back to normal.

"Top that." Said Goop.

The omnitrix started beeping before reverting Goop back to Ben.

"Great." Said Ben.

Mal laughed.

"Give it up Boy, Fifi and Fluffy will tear you apart." Said Mal.

Ben, Kai and NegaDuck looked at Mal shocked.

"Fifi and Fluffy?" Kai asked.

"Curse being trapped inside of Mike for life." Said Mal.

The two alien monsters were about to attack once more, but Ben used the omnitrix to become Perk Upchuck and consume both aliens.

"Top of the food chain baby, Upchuck has no natural predator." Said Upchuck.

Mal is shocked.

"Ok I did not see that coming." Mal said. "NOW GIVE ME MY PETS BACK!"

"Not going to happen." Said Upchuck.

"You'll spit them out, or else I'll pull off mouth to mouth on you." Said Mal.

Upchuck spat out the aliens, but not the Nemetrix's.

"Hey." Said Mal.

"You said to spit out your pets. You didn't say anything about the Nemetrix's." said Upchuck.

Mal is mad.

"GIVE ME THEIR NEMETRIXS AS WELL!" Mal shouted.

Upchuck smiled .

"Ok, ok." He said.

He spat out the two destroyed Nemetrix's before turning back into Ben.

"My Nemetrix's, it took me weeks to build them. And Albedo helped me." Said Mal.

"Back to the old drawing board Mal." Said Kai.

Mal grabbed the Excalibur and was about to kill both Kai and Ben. But Ben used the omnitrix to turn into NRG in the containment suit. NRG blocked the sword and picked up Mal.

"The sword isn't sharp enough to cut through this suit." Said NRG.

Mal is shocked.

"CURSE YOU TENNYSON!" Mal shouted and looked at his pets, "Fifi, Fluffy, get Tennyson's girlfriend."

The two aliens were about to get Kai, but the native pulled out two doggie bones, causing the two alien dogs to stop in their tracks. They started panting in excitement.

"Here girls." Kai said.

She threw the bones into the water and the two alien dogs jumped into it.

Mal is shocked.

"She wanted to tame me as Blitzwolfer six years ago." Said NRG.

NRG punched Mal clear into a building. NegaDuck grabbed the Excalibur and was about to slice NRG but couldn't since the suit is too hard.

"Why won't this thing cut through you?" said NegaDuck.

"This containment suit is too hard for that sword." Said NRG.

NegaDuck is shocked and looked at Kai.

"Well then say good bye to your girlfriend." NegaDuck said.

NegaDuck was about to put the sword through the opening but NRG shot some energy onto NegaDuck, sending him flying. The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted NRG back to Ben.

"Come on." Said Ben.

Mal appeared.

"Now's the chance. Surround them." Said Mal.

The Anubian Baskurr and a multiplied Panuncian surrounded the two.

"Pathetic Tennyson. You thought you can take Excalibur for yourself. You really are stupid." Said Mal.

"Now what are we going to do?" said Kai.

"I'm not going to go alien, I'm going to trick the two into fighting each other than take the sword." Said Ben.

"Any last words?" said NegaDuck, "Before we kill you?"

"Yes I do. Sure you might have the sword, but how long will it be until you both betray each other for it?" said Ben.

Mal and NegaDuck are confused.

"What are you getting at?" said Mal.

"You both can't trust each other. Mal only wants the sword so that he can take control of the League. Once he does that, NegaDuck will be out of commission." Said Ben.

NegaDuck looked at Mal mad.

"You're going to betray me?" said NegaDuck.

"No I'm not. You're my good pal, I'd never do that." Said Mal.

"Oh, but NegaDuck would. He wants the sword so that every known universe will be under his control. What'll happen to you Mal, if NegaDuck does that?" said Ben.

Mal looked at NegaDuck mad.

"I laid claim to the sword first." Said Mal.

Mal then realized something.

"NegaDuck wait." Mal said.

NegaDuck is still mad.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are we fighting each other?" said Mal, "There must be a good reason for this."

"Because-"NegaDuck was about to say when he noticed that the Excalibur was missing and so were Ben and Kai, "We were tricked."

"Not only that, they took the sword with them." Said Mal.

"That explains a lot." Said NegaDuck.

"Sic em." Said Mal.

Instead, the animals pulled out signs saying 'Let's Sic Mal for his abuse towards us'. The aliens proceeded to attack Mal and NegaDuck.

On top of Big Ben, Ben and Kai were looking through binoculars and saw everything.

"Pure genius. Good thing Duncan taught me how to trick people into fighting each other." Said Ben.

Kai smiled and looked at her new sword.

"I know. Plus Excalibur is mine and I will use it well." Kai said. "Let's wait for Fifi and Fluffy."

"It may take a while." Said Ben.

Kai smiled.

"Well let's relax." Kai said and kissed Ben.

Two hours later, Fifi and Fluffy returned.

"Good thing I carry dog bones with me." Said Kai.

Ben soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, we're you going to tame me as Blitzwolfer with one of those six years ago?" said Ben.

Kai laughed.

"No." said Kai.


	7. End of the Story

Back in GDN's story, GDN had told the entire Rook family and the Revonnagander race that Steelbeak was behind the Muroids stealing the Amber Ogia. In five days, lots of things happened. GDN and Debbie helped the Rook family farm Amber Ogia, Young One fixed up the ship, and GDN turned one thing of Amber Ogia into a pillow.

"So me and Debbie managed to help the Rook Family with the farming after stopping Steelbeak. In five days,the ship was repaired and we were ready to return to earth. I decided to ignore the space rocks since it's what caused us to get stranded in the first place." Narrated GDN.

After a while, GDN and Debbie were about to enter the repaired space ship. They got into the control room and began to start the ship up.

"Those guys seemed pretty friendly. Hope to see them on earth sometime." Said Debbie.

"Same here." Said GDN.

Debbie smiled and kissed GDN.

"That was very brave of you." Debbie said.

"The rooster had it coming." Said GDN.

The ship soon went off into space and the story ended.

"And that's how it all happened." Said Debbie.

The residents and Rook Shim are shocked.

"Some story. Still not happy about the fact that you gave Steelbeak the idea to release the Deadly Six from the Null Void." Said Sonic.

"Hey how was I to know he would take it literally?" GDN asked.

"Good point." Sonic asked.

Later, the Revonnaganders minus Rayona, Rook Shim, and Rook Blonko were getting on the ship.

"Be sure to visit us any time." Said GDN.

"Sure thing." Said Rook Da.

The ship started to fly off just as Duncan pulled out a detonator.

"Don't even think about it." Everyone but Duncan said.

Duncan muttered something.

"What?" said Cat.

"Nothing." Said Duncan.

"Whew, finally. They're gone." Said Drake.

"Yeah, but their hotel reservation is still active. Now what are we going to do?" said Spongebob.

Everyone thought about it until Shaggy came up with a plan. He left and returned with lots of luggage.

"I'm going to eat everything in the Hotel for months." Said Shaggy.

Everyone is shocked and jaws dropped.

Rayona looked at Rook.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"Oddly enough, yes he is." Said Rook.

Suddenly, Ben as Astrodactyl and Kai landed on the ground before the omnitrix started beeping, reverting Astrodactyl back to Ben.

"You will not believe the day me and Kai had." Said Ben.

Meanwhile, in the League of Evil's hideout, Mal was in his room when NegaDuck entered through the window.

"Very smart of you to climb into the window NegaDuck." Said Mal.

"Thanks." NegaDuck said, "Also sorry about the London thing."

"It was only a minor setback. I still have a backup plan to over throw NegaDragon and take control of the League." Said Mal.

He also looked in the shadows.

"And with my help NegaDragon won't know what hit him." A Shadow Voice said and walked out to reveal Dr. Psychobos with a new Anubian Baskurr with a Gold Nemetrix and an Ultimate Panuncian with a Gold Nemetrix, "It is a good thing you had two sets of these pets."

"Always have a backup plan." Said Mal.

A knock was heard at the door and NegaDuck, Dr. Psychobos, and the other two aliens went out the window.

"Mal, are you in here?" said a voice.

"It's open." Said Mal.

The door opened and Bushroot came in with lots of formulas in bottles and test tubes.

"Got all the formulas you wanted. What are you going to do with them?" said Bushroot.

Mal smiled and took the formulas out of Bushroots hands.

"In good time my friend. In good time." Mal said.

The plant villain shrugged it off and walked away but walked back to Mal.

"Oh and Mal about you two pets that I can see outside your window?" He asked.

"Consider them Ben Tennyson's weakness." Said Mal.

Bushroot left and NegaDuck and Dr. Psychobos reentered the room.

"That was a close call. And I use the term loosely." Said Psychobos.

Back at the mansion, Ben was in a bathroom, taking a shower.

"How about that, two villains team up. And the majority of the Rook Family left earth. What'll happen next." Said Ben.

He turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off before grabbing a green bathrobe and putting it on. He soon walked out of the shower and out the bathroom.

He then walked into his bedroom, walked into his closet and came out in his brown pants, shoes and white hoodie.

"Someday this turned out to be." Said Ben.

Ben walked out the bedroom and headed into the game room and started playing on the pool table. He was about to hit the white ball with a cue stick. He hit the white ball aid it caused the triangle of balls to scatter and made the number four ball to go into the upper left corner pocket.

"Nice." Said Ben.

Ben was about to hit the white ball again when Kai entered.

Ben saw Kai and smiled.

"Hello Kai."Ben said.

"Hey honey." Kai said.

Kai walked to Ben.

"That was some adventure huh?" Kai asked.

"Yep and best part Excalibur is ours." Ben said.

Kai smiled.

"And all thanks you my love." Kai said.

The two hugged and kissed.


End file.
